Soulmates
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Looking for better title. Kagome makes a wish on the Jewel for all of her friends to the happy, thus sending Kouga into a demonless dimension. KougaHarry SLASH. Up for adoption
1. Prologue: The Wish

Prologue

The Wish

1234567890

My wish for you

Is that this life becomes all that you want it to

Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small

You never need to carry more than you can hold

And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to

I hope you know somebody loves you

And wants the same things too

Yeah, this is my wish

-My Wish-

-Rascal Flatts-

1234567890

Kagome sighed as she looked over the battlefield. Naraku was finally dead. She looked at her mate, and smiled. She and InuYasha had gotten together after Kikyou had gone to hell. It was Kikyou herself that convinced InuYasha to choose Kagome.

FLASHBACK

"InuYasha," the undead Miko said, smiling sadly, "It is my time to go. Will you be going with me?"

"Kikyou…Naraku hasn't been destroyed yet." Kikyou's smile widened.

"That's not the only reason InuYasha, and you know it. I'm gone InuYasha. If your heart wishes to belong to her, then by all means follow it."

"But…"

"But nothing, InuYasha. Kagome is more than my reincarnation. Don't ever forget that InuYasha. And don't ever forget me." Kikyou kissed InuYasha on the cheek before disappearing into hell.

END FLASHBACK

InuYasha was currently playing mother hen to Shippou. It was times like this that Kagome and everyone else could see that InuYasha cared for him.

"No cuts?" InuYasha asked.

"No," Shippou replied.

"Bruises?"

"No."

"Abrasio-?"

"For the last time, no!" InuYasha grinned as Shippou squirmed out of his arms and ran to Kagome. Kagome could see Sesshoumaru trying not to laugh. It was, after all, unbecoming of taiyoukai to laugh.

"You might as well not hold it in," Miroku said, patting him on the back. This caused Sesshoumaru's mouth to quirk a little, but he still wasn't laughing. Kagome remembered the only time they had ever gotten Sesshoumaru to laugh…well…more like the only time Miroku and Sango had gotten Sesshoumaru to laugh.

FLASHBACK

Kagome heard Shippou sigh as Miroku asked another woman to bear his child.

"He is in denial," Sesshoumaru said, from beside her. He had joined the search for the shards on Rin's insistence.

"So is she," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru 'hmm'ed as they watched Sango's eye start to twitch. Sango smacked Miroku on the head with her fist. Miroku conceded and backed away from the woman.

Then Miroku did what he always did…He rubbed Sango's rear end.

Then Sango did what she always did…She smacked him with Hirakotsu.

This was all normal to Kagome, Shippou, and InuYasha, so they payed no attention to it. They did however pay attention to the something that had never been historically recorded before was happening.

Sesshoumaru was **laughing**.

END FLASHBACK

Miroku and Sango had confessed their love shortly after that. They were due to be married in a month. Sesshoumaru, having claimed Kagome and Sango as his sisters, was sticking around until then, to make sure that Miroku didn't try anything until they were married. After that, he was taking Jaken and Rin, back to the castle.

"Kagome?" she heard Kouga's voice from behind her. She turned around and smiled at him. It had hit him hard, when she told him about her and InuYasha.

"Yes, Kouga-kun?"

"What will you wish for?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Kagome replied, "It has to be a purely unselfish wish to destroy the jewel." Kouga 'oh'ed, then looked uncomfortable. Kagome smiled and pulled him into hug.

"You know I love you like a brother, right?" she said.

"Right," Kouga said, smiling back a little. Kouga walked back to Ginta and Hakkaku. Kagome smiled as she watched the three wolf demons interact. Kouga had made sure that one of the two would take his place, if something happened to him. Thankfully, nothing had. But of course fate had strange ways.

Kagome nodded to herself, she knew what she would wish for.

"Midoriko. I wish for the happiness of my friends." In a flash of white light, Kouga disappeared.

1234567890

This will probably be the only IYworld centric chapter for a while. After this, tons of HPworld centric. _My Wish_ lyrics from www (dot) lessingit (dot) com.

Rune


	2. Explanations of a Midoriko Kind

Last Time:

"Midoriko. I wish for the happiness of my friends." In a flash of white light, Kouga disappeared.

Chapter One

Explanations of a Midoriko Kind

1234567890

Tell me I'm only dreaming and I'll believe you

Can't see how this could be true

Surrounded by feelings I hardly recognise

I look for explanations I'm taken by surprise

If you told me yesterday that I could feel this way

I would sure enough call you a liar to your face

-Shocked-

-Kylie Minogue-

1234567890

"Where'd the mangy mutt go," InuYasha asked.

"I-I don't know," Kagome said. The group heard a chuckle and turned to face the specter of…

"MIDORIKO!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Yes, Kagome," Midoriko said, "And as for where Kouga went, you _did _wish for the happiness of your friends."

"But how does that make him disappear?" Sango asked.

"I sent him to his soulmate. Very few people find theirs, as soulmates are spread throughout the many dimensions. At the same time, a group of friends could all find their soulmates. Kagome and InuYasha are soulmates. And you and Miroku are soulmates too Sango. Kouga's soulmate, however, is not in this dimension. In fact, Kouga is now the only demon in that dimension."

"Will we ever see him again?" Ginta asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find a way," Midoriko said, smiling, "I have to go now. I have to explain things to Kouga before I pass on to the afterlife. I hope I won't see any of you in the afterlife anytime soon." Midoriko started to fade away.

"So that's it?" Miroku said, "She's sure he'll find a way?"

"He'll find a way to contact us," Hakkaku said, "He always does."

1234567890

Kouga woke up and looked around. He was in a black void of some sort. There were hundreds of lights above him. Most of them were white, but two were different. One was blue, and one was a light green.

"Hello Kouga," said a voice behind him, "It's about time you woke up." Kouga turned around and saw a miko staring at him.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Oh, relax," the miko said, "My name is Midoriko, and I'm here to give you a choice. Kagome made a wish on the Jewel for the happiness of her friends. Now, as you're a demon, I suppose you can see the two different colored 'lights', right?"

"Right."

"Each of those 'lights' is a doorway to a different dimension. The blue one is the doorway to your home dimension. The light green one, is the doorway to your soulmate's dimension."

"So I have a choice between going home, or going to find my soulmate?"

"That's right. Now, listen carefully. If you choose to go home, you will never see your soulmate, _ever_. If you choose to go to your soulmate's dimension, which is a dimension without demons, but full of magic, then you will eventually be able to find a way to contact your home dimension."

Kouga listened as she explained his choices. He could go back to a dimension where the one he loved was in love with someone else and never find someone for him _or_ he could go to a dimension where he'll find his one special person and have a way to talk to his friends in his home dimension. Well, that wasn't that hard of a choice, really.

"I wanna find my soulmate," Kouga said. Midoriko nodded, and guided Kouga towards the light green 'light'.

1234567890

Harry woke up from another nightmare of the third task. He looked around, still panicking, half-expecting Voldemort to be in his bedroom. When he was quite sure there was no Voldemort he calmed down. He looked at the clock. It read 11:58. He sighed; somehow he always woke for his birthday. Not that turning fifteen would be any different from being fourteen; at least not in his eyes.

He heard a tapping on the window. He let in several owls, most of which were caring his birthday presents from his friends. But the presents lay forgotten once the clock struck twelve. Harry was far more interested in the light green light appearing in the corner of his room, and the two people walking out of it. He knew he should probably grab his wand, but something was telling him that this wasn't gonna hurt him.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, as the green light finally receded showing a specter woman in weird cloths, and a man in furs with a tail.

"I'm Midoriko, and this is Kouga."

1234567890

Okay, so this had lots of IY action in it, but now the chaps are set up for HPcentric. _Shocked_ lyrics from www (dot) lessingit (dot) com.

Rune.


	3. Dumbledore Finds Out

Last Time:

"Who are you?" Harry asked, as the green light finally receded showing a specter woman in weird cloths, and a man in furs with a tail.

"I'm Midoriko, and this is Kouga."

Chapter Two

Dumbledore Finds Out

1234567890

All I want is to hold you forever

All I need is you more every day

You saved my heart

From being broken apart

You gave your love away

And I'm thankful every day

For the gift

-The Gift-

-Jim Brickman-

1234567890

"And you just decided to pop by my room because?" Harry asked.

"Kouga and you are soulmates," Midoriko said. Harry fainted.

"Hmm," Midoriko said, "They always do that." Midoriko roused Harry from his fainting spell.

1234567890

Moody's eyes narrowed as he saw two people step out of the light in Harry's room. The next guard was coming in ten minutes. He would have to wait until then to tell Dumbledore. Moody would have to stay here to make sure that no harm came to Harry.

1234567890

"Soulmates?" Harry asked.

"Yes, soulmates," Midoriko replied, "Why is it people have a hard time believing in them?"

"They're really hard to find or so I've read."

"Yes, they are. And Kouga came from his dimension in search of his soulmate. That's you."

"Why now?"

"That's when the wish was made."

"Wish?" And so Midoriko and Kouga told Harry about Kagome and company's quest for the Jewel Shards.

1234567890

"Wotcher, Mad-Eye. Shift change," Tonks said, before following his gaze, "Who are they?"

"I don't know, they just appeared," Moody said, "Stay here and make sure no harm comes to Potter. I'll go tell Dumbledore."

1234567890

"Hello Alastor. Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore said, with a smile, and when Moody declined he continued, "How can I help you tonight?"

"Potter currently has two people I've never seen before in his room." Dumbledore frowned.

"Since when?"

"Since about ten-fifteen minutes ago. Tonks was a tad late."

"Why didn't you come to me before?"

"Didn't want to leave Potter alone if they were enemies."

"Very well. Let's go," Dumbledore said, getting up. Meanwhile he was thinking, 'Things are not going according to plan. Potter was supposed to be left alone this summer.'

1234567890

Harry though about what he was told about Kagome and her friends, Sango, the demon slayer, Miroku, the perverted monk, Shippou, the fox demon, InuYasha, the half-dog demon, and Kilala, the cat demon. He also thought about what Midoriko had told him about Dumbledore before she disappeared. Dumbledore, it seems, was trying to control him.

Harry smiled at Kouga, who was currently sleeping, and decided to join his soulmate in slumber. But before he had a chance, several people broke into the room.

1234567890

This fic is also up on mediaminer. I will most likely update there first. My author name there is Mandzy. _The Gift_ lyrics from www (dot) letssingit (dot) com.

Rune


	4. Chaos

I got an e-mail _and_ a PM from animegurl088 requesting that I update this. Since I'm probably not going to update for a while, I decided to be nice and write a chapter just for her.

1234567890

Last Time:

Harry smiled at Kouga, who was currently sleeping, and decided to join his soulmate in slumber. But before he had a chance, several people broke into the room.

Chapter Three

Chaos

1234567890

Cause and effect, chain of events

All of the chaos makes perfect sense

When you're spinnin' round, things come undone

Welcome to Earth, third rock from the sun

-Third Rock From The Sun-

-Joe Diffie-

1234567890

Kouga's head snapped up as the door broke and half the Order broke into the room. Harry blinked.

"What the hell?" he asked. You'd probably say that too if Dumbledore, Remus, Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Fred, and George Weasley, Snape, and Kingsley broke your door down just as you were about to go to sleep.

"Harry, are you okay?" Molly yelled, hugging Harry and pulling him away from Kouga. Kouga didn't like that and started to growl. Harry slipped out of Molly's grip.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. Kouga, please stop growling. What are you all doing in my room at…" Harry turned around, and checked his clock, "…two o'clock in the morning?"

"To protect you, of course!" Molly said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Harry blinked again.

"Protect me from what?" Harry asked slowly, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"Well, that for starters," Moody said, pointing at Kouga. Then the chaos started. It only took ten minutes for Vernon Dursley to realize there was something going on in his nephew's room and investigate.

"What the hell is going on in here?" he yelled, not that anyone other than Harry, who was sitting by the door, and out of the way of the chaos, noticed.

"Well," Harry explained, "Moody called Kouga a 'that', which caused Kouga to try and punch him. But Moody moved, so Kouga ended up punching Snape instead. Snape tried cursing Kouga but Kouga moved out of the way, and bumped into Remus while Snape's curse hit Bill. Bill fired a curse back which missed and hit Dumbledore who was already a canary thanks to one of Fred and George's candies. Meanwhile Remus tried punching Kouga, but Kouga moved again, causing him to hit Charlie instead. Charlie then tried cursing Remus, but he missed and hit Moody, who knocked into Mr. Weasley, sending him flying on top of Tonks. And then Mrs. Weasley started hitting the two of them, because they ended up kissing accidentally. And that was just the first five minutes. I lost track of everyone after that."

Vernon turned more and more purple with every word. Harry was pretty sure that had he managed to keep up with everyone and told his uncle all of what happened, Vernon's head would have exploded.

"ENOUGH!" Vernon roared. Suddenly it was so quiet in Harry's room that you could have heard a pin drop. (crickets chirp in the background) Harry couldn't help himself - he snorted. Which actually started everyone but Vernon to start laughing. Vernon's eye just started twitching.

"Does this always happen in your world?" Kouga asked, appearing next to Harry.

"Not always," Harry replied.

"ENOUGH!" Vernon roared again, "I WILL NOT HAVE ANY OF YOUR SHENANIGANS IN THIS HOUSE! OUT! OUT! ALL OF YOU, OUT OF MY HOU-" Smack. Thump.

"He was starting to hurt my ears," Kouga said, rubbing his fist, "That hurt my fist too." Harry looked at his unconscious uncle on the floor and then back up to Kouga, and started laughing again.

1234567890

Thank animegurl088 for the update. I actually got the lyrics just by listening to the song for once! I'll be putting this up on mediaminer soon.

Rune


	5. Angelic Saviour

Last Time:

"He was starting to hurt my ears," Kouga said, rubbing his fist, "That hurt my fist too." Harry looked at his unconscious uncle on the floor and then back up to Kouga, and started laughing again.

Chapter Four

Angelic Savior

1234567890

_I've felt the hand of the Devil, felt his breath on my skin_

__

Dip me into the water, wash me again

Can I still be forgiven for all of these things

Or have I gone too far now

Have I lost my wings

-Angel Boy-

-Tim McGraw-

1234567890

Pain. A lot of pain. The Cruciatus Curse. Screaming – not his, but he still felt the pain. The image of the vision became clearer around him. A family, probably of muggles, was on their knees in front of Voldemort. Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing the father, while her husband tortured the mother. One of the younger Death Eaters stepped forward, beckoned by Voldemort.

"The girl is yours," Voldemort said. The teenage daughter of the two people being tortured looked up in fear, as the Death Eater grinned and grabbed at her jeans.

"No! Leave her alone!" Harry yelled. It was no use; no one could hear him or see him. But suddenly the girl looked right at him.

"Angel, save me," she muttered.

"No one will save you girl," the Death Eater jeered. Harry felt as if two arms around his waist were pulling him away from the vision.

"I might not be able too, but I'll at least try!" Harry yelled. He grabbed onto the girl, and let the arms pull him away.

1234567890

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled in pain, suddenly becoming aware that Kouga was holding him and telling him it was okay.

"What the hell was that?" the girl screamed. Harry noticed, with a grin, that the girl was the one from his vision.

"I said I'd try…I guess I succeeded,' Harry said, before passing out. Ron came back into the room, followed closely by Madame Pomfrey, Remus, and Sirius. Pomfrey checked him over with a diagnostic spell.

"He's exhausted magically. I would suggest not even letting him hold a wand for the next few days. His nervous system is damaged; if I didn't know better I'd say it's because of the cruciatus. I'll send an anti-cruciatus potion to help with the healing, as well as a pain potion. He'll be in pain from the damage to his nervous system and from being exhausted magically."

Sirius, Remus, and to their surprise, Kouga, who they still didn't know much about, nodded. Madame Pomfrey moved over to the girl.

"Who the hell are you people?"

"My name is Poppy Pomfrey; I'm a medi-witch."

"Like a doctor?"

"Something like that." The girl let Pomfrey check her over. She was a little shaken, but she hadn't been tortured like her parents.

"Is the angel going to be okay?" she asked before Pomfrey.

"Angel?"

"Him," the girl pointed. "When that…thing…had my family and me, he was there, but it was like he was see through or something. I think I was the only one who could see or hear him, because when I asked him to save me, the guy holding me said no one would save me, and the angel said he would try. Next thing I know, I'm here. The only explanation is that he really is an angel."

"I can definitely believe that our Harry Potter here is an angel," Pomfrey said, "An accident prone angel, but an angel nonetheless." Remus and Sirius agreed with her.

"What was 'that thing' and how could Harry be there if he was here the whole time?" Kouga asked.

"I'm not sure what that thing was. It was ugly, bald – I guess it could have been a man, but he looked more like a snake. If this boy is an angel, that thing was definitely a demon." Kouga pouted, but stayed silent. Taking care of Harry was more important that getting a human girl to see that demons weren't all that bad.

"Sounds like Voldemort," Sirius said, before transforming into Padfoot and cuddling next to Harry. Kouga didn't growl at him; Harry needed all the comfort he could get.

"But that doesn't explain how Harry was there," Remus said. James and Sirius may have always had top grades, but Remus had the top grades of the school. He was the smartest of the Marauders, but even he didn't know enough about magic to explain it. "Maybe something happened the night that Voldemort attacked them, or when Voldemort was resurrected last year – something that connected the two of them."

"Something that gives Harry visions of what Voldemort does?" Poppy asked.

"Yes, so it would have to be something with their minds."

"I'll go look through St. Mungo's mind healer list to see if one of them will be quiet about the fact that they'll be seeing Harry. It'll be better than me looking around in there and not quite knowing what I'm doing. I could do more damage than help. I'll send the potions right away." With that, Poppy left the room, and headed towards the fire place to leave.

"How's your sense of smell?" Remus asked, curiously.

"Just fine thank you," Kouga grunted, still looking over Harry worriedly.

"Did you notice anything different about…Snape's scent versus the others'?"

"He's the one in all black with the crooked nose right?" Kouga asked. When Remus nodded, he continued, "His scent smells…tainted."

"He is supposedly our spy in Voldemort's ranks," Remus supplied. "That taint was the smell of the Dark Mark. It enters the scent of any who have it on their arm."

"The Dark Mark?"

"Voldemort's Mark. He places it on all his followers." Remus then noticed the girl yawning. "C'mon, let's go find you a room. I'm sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Remus."

"Lisa," the girl said.

"A pleasure to meet you, although the circumstances of our meeting are grim." Lisa giggled. "C'mon. There should be a free room another floor up." Lisa moved to follow him, but then stopped and turned back to Harry.

"Night Angel," she said, before kissing him on the forehead. Kouga frowned, but fought down the urge to growl; it was just a thank you kiss – it had better have been just a thank you kiss.

1234567890

Don't you just love possessive Kouga. I finally got all my data off my backup (I really really hate Vista) so I'm updating all my uncompleted stories. This is story eighteen of twenty-seven. I have a lot of unfinished stories. Anyway, Read and Review please. Smiles! _Angel Boy_ lyrics from www (dot) lyricscrawler (dot) com.

Rune


	6. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	7. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I, unfortunately, have no notes or written portions at all for this story.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
